gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AMPZ-999+AMPA-666+AMPA-333 Hakusen w/ Asagiri
The AMPZ-999+AMPA-666+AMPA-333 Hakusen w/ Asagiri & Concertmaster are three mobile weapon components that are featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT J. *'Components:' *#''AMPZ-999 Hakusen '' *#''AMPA-666 Asagiri '' *#''AMPA-333 Concertmaster '' *'Developed From:' *#AMP-001 ZECT Gundam White *#ZOIC-0000 ZECT Gundam Black *#AMP-001re ZECT White Reborn *#MRS-D121re ZECT Tribus Reborn *#EXI-T3V ZECT Gundam A *#AMP-001su ZECT White Survivor *#MRS-D119CTR Cross The Rubicon *#PLZL-006II ZECT Lovers *#AMPY-000 The Duraga Gundam *#AMPY-0000 Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni *#AMPY-0001 Kaze Wa Mirai Ni Fuka *#MRS-DGN130 Gundam Lady Love *#ZOIC-0090 MOVE Protector *#OBS-X63S Full Life Gundam *#MRS-DT(Test)-0012 Shin Gundam *#MRS-DR1000 Delicatessen Gundam *#MRS-DR1234 Paradox Gundam *#AMP-0394 ZECT Jokers *'Developed Into:' *#'AMPΓL-0000 Curtain Call *#NGR-9HwAc Morning Glory *#NGR-89Mp Grasper Gundam AMPZ-999 Hakusen The AMPZ-999 Hakusen is the final mobile suit of the AMP series of mobile weapons. It was featured in the side story Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT J. It was piloted by Shi Arukana. Combat Characteristics The AMPZ-999 Hakusen was made to be the final experimental mobile suit created by Alpha Mu Phi. Because it was the end unit, it was designed to incorporate the best of every sub-series that came before (AMP through AMPZ). Despite not being a Gundam (the main unit type the AMP series focused on the most), it has the physical build and mobility of one. It features a standard Zenarios Energy Charger System, an updated version of the Universal System, a Vainer Control System for when docked with the Concertmaster Armor, a Variable Mass System, and a Pin-point Lock-on System. It's also got a Multi-Targeting System and a Multi-Thruster System on board it's frame. The Hakusen comes with Zenarios-fueled Beam Sabers and daggers in its equipment storments mounted all over its body. It also comes with forearm-mounted Pile Bunkers capable to piercing through any type of armor, but the unit needs to be right in front of the enemy to be used at all. The Hakusen also has four moving vulcans with two at the head and two mounted on the collar, and a chest-mounted Particle Launcher. It can be loaded out with a beam rifle, a pair of clay bazookas, ZECT Rifles, Heat Swords, Mecha Vulcans, and Handheld-Particle Launchers. For defense, it can use a large Composite Shield that attaches to its left arm or a pair of small Arm-Shield that are mounted on both arms at the same time. As for it's physical performance, it comes with a highly updated Sierra Drive that allows the Hakusen to move as fast as Mach 6. Not only that, it comes with a Cycling Drive Frame that allows it to switch out drives when necessary. Armaments *'Equipment Storments' **The Storments are equipment storage compartments meant to store a small weapon in a hidden location on the frame. They open up in a position where their weapon type can be used by the suit effectively. On the Hakusen specifically, there are 14 storments (two on the torso unit, two on the shoulders respectively, two on the side-skirts respectively, four on the arms collectively, and two on the legs). **'Beam Sabers' ***'The beam sabers are stored in the storments located at the torso, the shoulders, the side-skirts, and the legs. How they work is that it extends out an electromagnetic bond and then fills said bond with super-heated Zenarios Particles to create an effective cutting weapon. **'Beam Daggers' ***'The beam daggers are stored in the storments at the arms. How they work is exactly like the beam sabers, but they extend out a beam blade that's obviously shorter than what the beam saber produces. *'Pile Bunkers' **'Mounted at the forearm, apart of the forearm storments, the Pile Bunkers are very close-range penetration weapon meant to bypass through any armor by stabbing into it with a pike that smashes against the surface of an object and pierces through it. As an option for piercing certain kind of DS Armor, the pike can be surrounded in a beam bond to make it able to through even defensive equipment like composite shields and fields. However, this weapon is only useful when the unit itself is mere inches away from the target. *'Vulcans' **'Mounted on the sides of the head and the collar, the vulcans shoot out 60mm rounds at a firing rate of 5 per seconds. They're capable of being aimed and moved to hit any physical projectile that's headed towards the unit (ex. missiles). *'Particle Launcher' **'Mounted into the torso of the Hakusen, the Particle Launcher is a refined long range weapon that fires a high density particle beam that's capable of ripping through most defenses with ease (and even rip through fields). It does this through using Zenarios Particles as the main ingredient and surrounding it in an electromagnetic bond to keep it from dispersing in the air. Despite it not inheriting the name, the Particle Launcher is apart of the ZECT series. *'Finger-mounted Beam Sabers' *'Beam Rifle' **'When out in combat, the Hakusen is given a standard issue beam rifle for long range purposes. It fires hi-energy blasts from an electric battery installed into the rifle itself. It has a special feature; it's capable of charging it's shots before firing them so they're more stronger than a normal blast. It has a handle on the side of the rifle that folds out and allows the rifle to be held in two hands for when it's charging. *'Clay Bazookas' **'An optional weapon, the clay bazookas are given to the Hakusen under special circumstances in combat. They fire a 140mm round that breaks apart when 50 meters away from the bazooka itself and scatters to hit a large area. It can only fire five rounds before having to be reloaded. *'ZECT Rifles' *'Heat Swords' *'Mecha Vulcans' *'Handheld-Particle Launchers' *'Composite Shield' *'Arm-Shields' *'Anchor Vainer' **'An experimental multi-purpose armament, the Anchor Vainer is an optional weapon that the Hakusen can take out to combat. It's basically the Vainer organism converted into energy mass, making an unstable mass of pseudo-Zenarios Energy. Unlike Zenarios Energy, the energy mass of Vainer can be contained by rather simple means, with a trio of control fins around the energy to form it into a set diameter and a set shape (in this case, a ball of energy). Also unlike Zenarios Particles, it doesn't have the capacity of absorbing energy mass into itself. Due to its near destructive force being very similar to Zenarios Particles, it has the ability to rip through most objects without any problem, but it's not as strong, so if something having a stronger resistance against the energy mass touches it, it simply passes through without harm or friction except for about the control fins. As an added bonus, the Control Fins are capable of opening up and latching onto an enemy mobile weapon until it's destroyed. It's also using an electromagnetic bond to act as a chain that keeps the Anchor and the Hakusen tethered to each other (hence the name Anchor Vainer). Special Equipment & Features *'Zenarios Energy Charger System' *'Universal System' *'Vainer Control System' *'Multi-Targeting System' *'Multi-Thruster System' *'Variable Mass System' *'Pin-point Lock-on System' *'Dose System' *'Cycling Sierra Drive Frame' *'Zenarios Energy Charger Type Frame' *'Extension Frame' *'Docking Points' History Development ZECT J (Jokers) AMPA-666 Asagiri The AMPA-666 Asagiri is a mobile armor made to support the AMPZ-999 Hakusen in combat. It was featured in the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT J. Combat Characteristics Armaments *'ZECT Wave Cannon' **'The main armament of the Asagiri, it's ZECT Wave Cannon is a specialized long range armament apart of the ZECT series of weapons. It uses a variable launcher configuration that allows it to fire several types of shots ranging from small beam bits the size of 60mm vulcan shells to a full-charge blast that's wider than the Asagiri itself. Due to how the beam is formed, it's capable of keeping the electromagnetic bond around the shot from leaving the wave cannon itself, acting like a sort of beam saber. *'Beam Sabers' *'Sub Arm Units' *'Missile Launchers' *'Shield Bits' *'Psy Bits +' *'Psy Bits' *'Anchor Vainer' **An experimental multi-purpose armament, the Anchor Vainer is an optional weapon that the Asagiri can take out to combat. It's basically the Vainer organism converted into energy mass, making an unstable mass of pseudo-Zenarios Energy. Unlike Zenarios Energy, the energy mass of Vainer can be contained by rather simple means, with a trio of control fins around the energy to form it into a set diameter and a set shape (in this case, a ball of energy). Also unlike Zenarios Particles, it doesn't have the capacity of absorbing energy mass into itself. Due to its near destructive force being very similar to Zenarios Particles, it has the ability to rip through most objects without any problem, but it's not as strong, so if something having a stronger resistance against the energy mass touches it, it simply passes through without harm or friction except for about the control fins. As an added bonus, the Control Fins are capable of opening up and latching onto an enemy mobile weapon until it's destroyed. It's also using an electromagnetic bond to act as a chain that keeps the Anchor and the Asagiri tethered to each other (hence the name Anchor Vainer). **'Beam Cannon Rd' **'Beam Cannon Gn' **'Beam Cannon Be' **'Beam Cannon Yw' **'Beam Cannon Gy' Special Equipment & Features *'Zenarios Energy Charger System' *'Universal System' *'Multi-Targeting System' *'Multi-Thruster System' *'Pin-point Lock-on System' *'Dose System' *'Vainer Control System' *'Zenarios Energy Charger Type Frame' *'Fhi Field Units' History Development ZECT J (Jokers) AMPA-333 Concertmaster The AMPA-333 Concertmaster is a mobile armor add-on meant to be used by the AMPZ-999 Hakusen and the AMPA-666 Asagiri. It was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZECT J. Combat Characteristics Armaments Special Equipment & Features History Development ZECT J (Jokers) Trivia